Putting on a virtual reality headset may be the beginning of a thrilling experience, one that may be more immersive than almost any other digital entertainment or simulation experience available today. Virtual reality headsets may enable users to travel through space and time, interact with friends in a three-dimensional world, or play video games in a radically redefined way. Virtual reality headsets may also be used for purposes other than recreation-governments may use them for military training simulations, doctors may use them to practice surgery, and engineers may use them as visualization aids.
In any use of a virtual reality headset, making the experience as immersive as possible may be critical. Regrettably, a variety of factors may disrupt virtual-reality immersion, and one of the most significant disruptions to having an immersive experience may be a poorly calibrated headset. For example, if the spacing between viewing lenses does not match the distance between a user's pupils, the user may experience eye strain, blurred vision, and/or facial discomfort.
Traditional virtual reality headsets may provide some limited options for addressing a poor calibration, but these options may be sub-optimal. For example, traditional adjustment mechanisms may involve widening an assembly, which may constrain attempts to design a headset with a small form factor. In addition, traditional adjustment mechanisms may involve many moving parts, potentially increasing manufacturing costs while also increasing the number of mechanical failure points. Some traditional adjustment mechanisms may provide a poor or uncomfortable fit for some users. In addition, some traditional adjustment mechanisms may interfere with proper viewing (e.g., because eye pieces may move apart while display screens stay in place).